Li and Amamiya kinomoto
by syaoran no daisuki
Summary: well,i don't really good at summary Lol please read it...and review


THE LI'S AND AMAMIYA'S (KINOMOTO)

SUMMARY: and bla

Sorry but I don't really know about good summary m(-.-)m

Disclaimer: Clamp~ Clamp~ Clamp~~

Well~~~

This is just another story of mine…

I think this one is very very general, I mean VERY GENERAL

But I tried to make it a little different~ I hope so…

Okay let's begin part one!

READY ACTION!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

SAKURA POV

"Sakura-chan you are very very lucky, you know that?" said a woman with a long wave of purple hair beside me.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan…it's not only me you know. You're also the same right? To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do. It's my first time to be a main character of that kind of movie," I said as I hugged my Teddy bear.

"Don't worry, you will be just fine! And remember you're from the great Amamiya family!" Here she goes again, I can clearly see stars in her eyes.

"To-Tomoyo-chan," I said, and sweat dropped.

Well about family things, as you can see my family was a part of the Amamiya family. Well only my mother was a member of the Amamiya family, she is the daughter of the legendary artist, and don't forget about her grandfather. My mother told me that he was a great actor, singer, and musician. And about the rest of Amamiya members, they are:

Sonomi Daidouji, my mother's cousin, she's a very talented singer and pianist, and she's Tomoyo mother too. And as you can see, Tomoyo's also a singer, but her special talent is in designing, she often makes me costumes. And about her father, sadly I don't know. It looks like Sonomi-san and her father divorced a long time ago and until now, no one talk about it.

Yuri Akiyama is my mother's sister. She's a model just like my mother and a musician just like her father. She married Yuki, an actor and also a male model.

Ren and Len are they are twins, they were just born 4 month ago, and they're really cute! Yuri-san told me that she wants her daughter and son to be musicians just like her. But Yuki-san said he wants his daughter and son to be artists, an actor just like him.

And don't ask what happened next.

Shiroyuki Amamiya is the youngest of all and the only son in my mother's family.

He's a singer and a genius musician. He's not married yet, but we all hope that he will find a bride soon.

Haruka Amamiya, she's Sonomi-san's sister. She's not married yet, just like Shiroyuki-san. Well, she actually already fiancé, but I don't know who he is.

Let's just say he's a mysterious guy.

Now, about my family...

My father Fujitaka Kinomoto, he's an actor and a pianist. He's very gentle and kind.

I love him sooo much! And he can cook, do the laundry, and clean the house too!

Can you believe it? He can do all that and he's an actor! He's the best actor, and of course the best father.

My mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto is also an Amamiya. She is a model, a top 1 model. She's really beautiful and kind, I love her too as much as my father.

And then there's my brother, Touya Kinomoto. He is a violinist. He's very kind but also mean at the same time! He always call me kaijuu! Can you believe it? KAIJUU (monster). But I still love him…oh, I almost forgot, Touya also always give a deathly look to any male try to get close to me.

And about myself, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a model and artist. Not married yet (of course), and that's enough for now.

"It's getting late I better go home now," said Tomoyo as she walk to the door.

"Why not stay here? You can sleepover right?"

"I want to but I can't. I have to finish your costumes for next week!"

"But you already finished them right?"

"Not yet…I want to make a surprise," and again there are stars in her eyes. I sweat dropped. "Jaa nee Sakura-chan!" with that she left.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

1 week later

(A/N : I'm sorry I have to jump the time m(-.-)m)

"!"

I screamed as I jumped to the floor and rushed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I was ready to go. When I went in the kitchen I saw Tomoyo preparing something for me.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" she greeted me as she laid my breakfast.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, where are oto-san and onii-chan?" I ask her, and then she giggled.

"When I arrived here, your father and brother were already gone. Oh Sakura-chan please hurry! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh! You right."

20 minute later

"We're here!"

Clow agency, it's one of the greatest agencies in the whole world.

"Oh I sooo happy!" said Tomoyo with mysterious happy face.

"To-Tomoyo-chan…what's inside the big suitcases?" I asked, pointing at the two suitcases behind her.

"Ohohohoho! You will see soon enough," I don't know why but I have a bad, really bad, feeling about those big suitcases.

Once we get in the agency building, I was amazed with all the things inside! A lot of trophies, plaques and others things were hung everywhere! Oh, really amazing!

"Excuse me, but by any chance, are you Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji?" a beautiful woman greeted us.

"Y-Yes…that's right," I don't know why, but suddenly I felt so nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Julia, the director asked me to wait for you. Everyone is already gathered in the main hall," she was so formal and that only made me even more nervous.

We followed her to the main hall. On the way, there were really beautiful statues. I bet they're very expensive too. Just looking at it I can tell that the details were made to perfection.

Once we got in front of a huge door, she informed, "We're here. Everyone is waiting behind this door."

The door automatically opened and the first thing that I saw was a very blinding light.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Konbawa/konichiwa/ohayo minna-san!

I hope you like this story and please review!

It takes just about 5 min to review, so please!

More?

Of course more ^^

Jaa nee

And THANK YOU 1000000000000x

FOR MY SEMPAI THE DREAMER!

OH! SHE VERY KIND!

THANK YOU SEMPAI!


End file.
